


Raiding

by BellaCorvo, Guywhowritesgay, Lunar_1220, snowandfirestories



Series: Malcolm and the Mage [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Enemies With Benefits, Hand Job, Hate Fuck, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Political manoeuvring, Rim job, and they were rivals, as a treat, bottom!Malcolm, buttplug, crack ship, dom!mage, first of all I’m so sorry, look the mage didn’t come here to ‘make love’ okay, malcolm is a rope bunny I don’t make the rules, malcolm more like malCUM, oh my god they were rivals, porn with a little plot, sub!Malcolm, top!mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaCorvo/pseuds/BellaCorvo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guywhowritesgay/pseuds/Guywhowritesgay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_1220/pseuds/Lunar_1220, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfirestories/pseuds/snowandfirestories
Summary: The Mage is once again at Pitch Manor on a raid, or at least that’s the offical story. Really, he just wants to get a certain Grimm right where he wants him.Or: we saw an artwork of the Mage and Malcolm kissing and immediately started writing smut.We’re so sorry. Please enjoy.
Relationships: The Mage/Malcolm Grimm
Series: Malcolm and the Mage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027491
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	Raiding

**Author's Note:**

> Started making it, had a breakdown, bon appetite.
> 
> Work inspired by @super_duper_tweleve on instagram / super-duper-twelve on tumblr.
> 
> This is absolutely a crack ship, this relationship is in no way healthy, please don’t take this as life advice.
> 
> Enjoy,  
> BellaCorvo & Co

“Malcolm.”

“Davy.”

It was the second time in as many weeks that the Mage had shown up at the House of Pitch under the guise of “raiding”. Both men knew that wasn’t really why he was here. 

The Mage had sent his men on a wild goose chase, searching for some non-existent artefact. It should give them at least an hour before anyone returns. So much can happen in an hour.

They were standing in Malcolm’s office, only the desk between them.

“You won’t find anything, Davy. We have nothing to hide.” It was cute, how Malcolm liked to pretend that’s all that was happening here.

“If you have nothing to hide, then you won’t mind a little routine search.” Two could play the game, after all.

“You’re ‘routine searches’ seem to be becoming more and more common, Davy.” Crowley how he hated it when Malcolm called him that. He wasn’t the same boy he’d been back then. He was the leader of the entire Magical world. He was the Headmaster of Watford, the Head of the Coven. He would be called Mage, and all who disobeyed him would be punished. And he had a very special punishment in mind for the white haired man across from him.

“Well Malcolm, how else am I to ensure that you’re behaving?”

“Perhaps a modicum of trust wouldn’t go astray?” Malcolm always tried to sound fancy and posh, especially when he was trying to hide something. 

“Everything I’m doing is perfectly legal Malcolm. As a coven member, you should know this.”

“Just because it’s legal, doesn’t mean it’s necessary.”

“It’s not up to you to decide what is and isn’t necessary, Malcolm. For example, I think it is perfectly necessary for me to inspect your desk. Who knows what kind of… items might be in there.”

Mage watched Malcolm’s face closely, watching for the reaction he knew would be there. Sure enough, there it was. Malcolm’s tongue darted over his lips, the only nervous tick he would show.

“Well then. Don’t let me stop you.”

Mage stepped around the desk, making sure to leave as little room as possible between him and Malcolm.

Malcolm’s jaw clenched, and mage took great pleasure knowing that he was the reason the unshakeable Malcolm Grimm was losing his composure. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he had the man writhing beneath him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Mage dragged open the bottom draw of the desk, the one that would only open when he was in the room. A smirk began to spread across his face as he revealed the contents.

“Now Malcolm, would you be so kind as to tell me why this draw seems to be missing an object?” 

“Perhaps I got word of your arrival and decided to make some preparations.”

That was the drop that sent the dam crashing down. Mage span around and in one move had Malcolm pinned to the desk, legs scissored between them. Mage trailed his hand slowly up Malcolm’s body till his fingers wrapped around his neck. He licked his lips as he watched the normally neutral face turn a tint more pink. Malcolm stared up at him, and Mage could sense the internal struggle Malcolm was having. After all, it must be difficult to crave submission to your rival.

“Were you that desperate for me, pet? Did you crave the feel of my cock in your arse so badly you couldn’t wait?”

Davy tightened his grip as he watched Malcolm squirm, a smirk spreading across his face. Davy slithered his hand down and palmed Malcolm through his pants, feeling exactly how excited the Grimm patriarch was for this little “raid”.

“You’re such a pathetic slut, aren’t you. You couldn’t even wait for me to get here.” Slowly, Davy slipped his hand beneath the waistband. “And yet, when I was here, you tried to pretend that you didn’t want me.” Malcolm couldn’t deny that the rough scrape of Davy’s calloused hand felt wonderful against his cock, but he’d be damned if he gave in so easily. 

“I was actually about to take care of it myself before  _ you _ came along.”

“By all means then, don’t let me get in your way then. Get on with it yourself.” Davy said, withdrawing all contact from the other man. He stepped back, and sat on the desk chair. “Get on the desk and open yourself up for me like the little slut that you are.”

Malcolm began to stack the loose papers on his desk, when Davy spoke up again 

“Leave them,” he said. “I want all of the coven to see what a whore you are when you have to present at the next meeting with dried cum painted over your notes.” 

Malcolm made a small noise of protest, but ultimately obliged. He grabbed the lube from the bottom drawer, and did what he was told. Perched on the edge of the desk, Malcolm stripped off his pants before laying back, spreading his legs to give Davy the perfect view. The room was charged with electricity, which only intensified as the cap was opened and the cool gel graced Malcolm’s fingertips. 

He reached down slowly and tugged at the plug filling his arse. Davy watched appreciatively, glad that Malcolm hadn’t been lying about the “preparation”. The plug was small, and Davy knew it was because Malcolm enjoyed the pain when he thrusted in for the first time without prepping properly. The deep green (in the Mages signature colour of course) was a beautiful contrast against the lightly tanned arse cheeks between which it rested, but Davy far preferred watching as the plug stretched out Malcolm’s rim, releasing with a small  _ pop.  _

He grew impatient as Malcolm continued to lay there unmoving. 

“Now pet, I believe I told you to open yourself for me. You would be disobeying me, would you?”

“No, Dav-“

A smack rang out through the room. Davy settled back into the chair, admiring the brilliant red mark he’d left.

“You know better than that, pet. Try again.”

“No, sir.” Malcolm growled out, his humiliation evident in every syllable. Davy savoured the feeling, knowing that he had Malcolm right where he wanted him.

“Come now doll, put on a show for me. Open yourself up like the cock loving slut that you are and maybe you’ll be lucky enough to feel my cock in your arse.”

Malcolm’s hips gave an involuntary thrust at his words, and Davy knew he wouldn’t resist much longer. 

Slowly, as though he was trying to fight it, Malcolm reached down again, his fingers resting against his reddened rim. First one finger, then two, then three. As soon as the first had breached his rim, Malcolm became insatiable. The only sound in the room was the squelch of lube and his panting breath as his fingers pounded in and out of his own arse. Davy could feel himself growing harder at the sight before him: Malcolm Grimm, head of the old families, patriarch of the Pitch estate, was fingerfucking himself because his political rival had told him too. It was a sweet, sweet feeling. It felt like power, and victory, and lust all rolled into one neat little package.

Malcolm was so lost in the sensation that he didn’t notice when Davy began to move. Making sure to keep just out of Malcolm’s line of sight, Davy quickly pulled off his pants before stalking over to the desk. 

“Now now pet, don’t get too carried away. Maybe I should take over.”

He shoved his fingers into Malcolm’s mouth, and Malcolm immediately began sucking on them. Davy let himself imagine the feeling of those same lips on his cock, and felt it twitch in response. He pulled his fingers free and dragged them along Malcolm’s body, spelling the buttons undone as he went. He wanted to see every inch of the body in front of him, wanted to mark it all, show that it was  _ his.  _

When he reached the navel, he lifted his hand. It wasn’t quite time for his pet to get the touch he so desperately wanted. Instead, he plunged his fingers into the arsehole presented to him, three at once. Davy had not come here to “make love”, he had come here to fuck.

In and out, he finger fucked Malcolm until he begged.

“Please, sir, please. Crowley, Aliester Crowley,  _ Davy” _

Another smack rang out, harder than the last. 

“You. Are.  _ Not _ . To. Call. Me.  _ That _ .”

Each word was punctuated by a slap, turning Malcolm’s arse into a canvas of reds and purples.

“Sir, please sir. I’m so sorry.” Malcolm let out a sob.

“If you were sorry, you wouldn’t have done it twice. I think you need a lesson in how to properly treat those who are better than you.” Davy had the perfect plan. Less of a “lesson” and more of a punishment, but it would get his point across just the same. “Lay fully on your back, arms above you and legs straight.”

Malcolm moved immediately, papers crumpling beneath him. Once he was in position, Davy pulled out his wand. 

“ **_All tied up._ ** ”

Ropes sprang from the carpet and twined themselves around Malcolm’s wrists and ankles, with one snaking its way around his throat. Davy knew what Malcolm liked, and what would keep him just on the edge.

“Remember this pet, you are  _ my _ toy. You do not come until I tell you so. You do not speak unless it’s to say thank you. I will do whatever I want to you and  _ you will not stop me _ . Do you understand?”

Malcolm nodded, feeling the rope around his neck shift with the movement. Davy didn’t waste another moment. He climbed atop the desk, one knee on either side of Malcolm's head. He settled himself down and let the tip of his cock brush against Malcolm’s lips. 

“You’re going to be a good toy now, and you are going to take my cock in your mouth until you can’t breathe. I am going to fuck your face and you  _ will _ take it.” Malcolm whimpered beneath him, his mouth open and ready. Without hesitation, Davy thrust in mercilessly. Malcolm began sucking as Davy slammed into the back of his throat. Again. Again. Again. Tears began to form in Malcolm’s eyes as the force of Davy fucking his face causing the ropes to tighten painfully. Davy didn’t stop, he just kept thrusting, using Malcolm’s mouth as his own personal fuck hole.

Davy could feel his release building, and knew it wouldn’t be long. He didn’t utter a single word. Malcolm didn’t deserve praise, or any attention at all. He was just a thing, a means to an end. Without giving any warning, Davy spurted down his throat. Malcolm choked on it for a second before swallowing, sucking Davy through his orgasm. As soon as he was spent, Davy withdrew, leaving Malcolm feeling cold and empty below him. That feeling soon left when Davy shoved his unlubed fingers up Malcolm’s arse once again. A whimper of pain escaped his mouth, and Davy grinned. He knew exactly what to do in order to push Malcolm to his limit. 

“Now pet, don’t forget the rules. Do not cum until I say you can.”

With that said, Davy lowered his mouth to the pretty pink rim of Malcolm’s arse and began to thrust his tongue in and out viciously, while his hands stroked gently along the hardened length of Malcolm’s cock. He could feel the body beneath him writhe against the ropes that bound it, could sense the ropes being pulled taunt from the strain. He made sure to time the strokes of his tongue with the movement of his hand, knowing that it would drive Malcolm crazy. He knew when Malcolm was close because a low whine echoed throughout the room. It would only take one touch in the right place to make him spill over, but that wasn’t what Davy had planned. 

Instead, he pulled away, leaving Malcolm empty and on edge again. Picking up his wand again, he pointed it at his cock.

“ **_Harden up_ ** .”

His erection sprang back despite him coming only a few moments ago. He spelled the ropes into a better position, making the arse in front of him as easily accessible as possible. Without bothering to lube, he slammed into Malcolm’s arse. There was no rhythm this time, no carefully laid out plan. Davy was going to fuck Malcolm as hard as he could, and there was no one to stop him. Malcolm was  _ his _ toy,  _ his  _ pet,  _ his  _ to fuck and use and discard. As he pounded harder and harder into him, davy leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“Remember whose cock it is up your arse, Grimm. Remember that it’s me above you, me in charge. Remember what a dirty little cum slut you are.”

Malcolm’s arse clenched in response and that was all it took to send Davy over the edge again. He spurted into Malcolm’s arse, waiting until he was completely spent before moving away. He took a moment to savour the sight of his cum dripping out of Malcolm’s arse. It was possibly the best thing he’d ever seen.

“You’ve been so good for me pet, you didn’t break any of the rules again. He ran a hand down Malcolm’s chest, enjoying the way Malcolm leaned towards his touch, desperate for anything Davy would give him. 

“ **_Get Free_ ** .” 

The ropes disappeared in an instant.

“You get a reward now pet. Stand up for me.” 

Malcolm shifted, his muscles trembling with the effort. 

“Good boy. Now I want you to make yourself cum all over your desk, and especially all over those important looking coven papers. I want you to remember what happened here next time you try to argue with me in a meeting.”

The low croon of Davy’s voice sent a shudder through Malcolm’s whole body, straight to his still leaking cock. He began stroking himself, slowly at first but quickly becoming more and more frenzied. It wasn’t long before he exploded, cum spurting across his desk and over the notes like Davy had ordered. Spent, he collapsed into the desk chair, naked and chest heaving.

Davy was once again wearing pants, and had begun to spell himself clean. Malcolm knew not to expect the same courtesy. He would have to clean himself and his office after Davy left him. 

Without another word Davy walked away, once more the Mage everyone knew him to be.

Malcolm sighed and began the process of cleaning. He noticed the dried cum spread across his papers.  _ Dammit _ . He didn’t have any copies and they were needed for the coven meeting tomorrow. He would just have to spell them clean and hope for the best.

“ **_Clean as a whistle_ ** .” 

All the mess disappeared except for one small splotch in the top corner of his cover sheet. Odd.

“ **_Out, out damned spot_ ** .”

Nothing. He looked closer. Surely the spot must have at least shrunk? That’s when he noticed the faint green shimmer in the air around the paper. The Mage had spelled the damn spot to stay there. Aleister fucking Crowley. This meeting was going to be a nightmare.

)-(

“You know Malcolm, the coven generally has standards when it comes to paper work. Perhaps next time you should look over your notes before bringing them in. A simple  _ clean as a whistle  _ would have fixed it up right away.”

One of these days he was going to  _ strangle _ the Mage.

  
  
  



End file.
